cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakout Mode
'Breakout Mode '''is a mode featured in Cookie Run: OvenBreak. Rules In the Breakout Mode, you can choose multiple Cookies to relay run with. The goal is to run as much as possible and score as high as possible. All Cookies must be matched to a Pet to run! Example: if you own 10 Cookies and 8 Pets, you can only run up to 8 times. After each run, you have the option to either continue to the next relay, or return to the main screen. You can restart a Breakout using Crystals and Replay Tickets, but the price of reset increases as you go, reaching up to 5 tickets per reset. Once you participate, you'll receive a weekly reward according to your best score. Once a week passed, you will receive weekly rewards regarding your rank and score. You will reward Crystals (''and a Legendary Reward if you reach Diamond V or higher). The season 4 update replaced the mystery boxes with light spheres. List of Breakout Episodes There are 3 episodes in this mode available to play, despite there being more. Each episode plays the same formula with few exceptions. Episode 1: Escape from the Oven This episode features the cookies escaping from the Witch's Oven and ongoes to an adventure to new worlds. In this episode, you can choose up to 20 Cookies. As of the Season 4 update, this episode was disabled, but replaced Episode 2 during an update in December of last year. However, players can only choose up to 12 cookies. Episode 2: City of the Millennial Tree This episode features the exploration of The City of the Millennial Tree. In this episode, you can choose up to 7 Cookies. However, it restricts to some Cookies and Pets. This episode was replaced by Escape from the Oven during an update in early December of 2019. Episode 3: Sands of Yogurca This episode features a visit to the Sands of Yogurca, where Alchemist Cookie, Pirate Cookie and his crew greet Yogurt Cream Cookie and Lilac Cookie about the origin of alchemy for the former and treasure hunting for the latter. In this episode, you can choose up to 10 cookies. This is the only episode to feature branching paths and story cutscenes. This episode replaces Episode 1. Special Episode: Black Sugar Pirate Ship In this episode, you can choose up to 3 Cookies. This used to the be only episode to not feature Mystic Jewels, but instead players would collect Ancient Coins to purchase items from the now retired Ocean Shop. As of the Season 4 update, players now collect light spheres. This episode was retired and replaced with The City of Wizards during the event of the same name. Special Episode 2: The City of Wizards This episode features the exploration of the City of Wizards. In the episode, up to 3 cookies can be chosen. The episode replaced Black Sugar Pirate Ship, most likely due to the City of Wizards event that was ongoing at the time. Breakout Shop During the Season 4 update, the breakout shop is introduced to replace the rewards and mystery boxes. It uses Light Spheres as currency. A wide variety of items also appear in the "General Items" section, including Pet Eggs and Cookie Chests, Coins, and Treasure Incantations. Some of the "General Items" periodically go on sale for up to 50% off. Category:Mechanics Category:OvenBreak Mechanics